


Hinata The Professional Sugar Baby?

by Goldenllpanda



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina shippers
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gay, Love at First Sight, M/M, Money, Multi, Not Likely, Old Men, Smut, Wish me luck, but like nothing happens with them, hopefully funny, ok I’ll stop, school is starting soon, social standings, tehe, very little text chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenllpanda/pseuds/Goldenllpanda
Summary: Hinata is a sugar baby that bounces around from his sugar daddy, of course he would never let them put there filth in his body, he just smile and waves and gets paid! Until one day he meets a handsome raven who works at a usual dead end job??? Hinata tries to put this stud out of his mind but in a chance encounter they meet again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came into my brain at one point in time. And yes I am going to therapy.

Red Carpets.

Old Men.

And most importantly Money.

These are the things that surround hinata’s life. The only sort of actual friends he has is something that suga and oikawa named the sugar baby’s hot babes club...

In this most elusive place there are many a sugar baby or old sugar baby’s (except a few but they stick around and no one really cares). You’ve got hinata the most famous and cute by far, you’ve got oikawa the one who used to jump around all the time until he met someone named “iwa Chan”, and noya, suga, yamaguchi, Akaashi, and kemma whose always complaining but always shows up.

Hinata wakes up and is suddenly in a frenzy when he smells food, he thinks it could Paul or Jim trying to win back affection that never really existed in the first place. He walks out of his room to see a passed out oikawa on the couch, a noya trying to pour water on oikawa, suga sitting on a different couch with considerable amounts of less trashykawa, kemma playing some game in the corner, and yamguchi holding noya back. And then of course there is daichi suga fiancé, he can never see the two without each other and daichi just so happens to be the one cooking breakfast so he will let it slide that suga let him in without hinata’s permission. 

“Morning,” some of them say to the person who’s living room they trashed, and hinata says morning back. That’s when oikawa jumps up from his passed out state and ask.” Is mr refreshing mr making us breakfast, wow I’m shook I thought he only scrambles sugas eggs ;);)” With this statement now said sugas mouth has dropped and his face is almost as red as hinata’s hair Noya burst into laughing and rolls around on the ground bumping into things and knocking down furniture that cost more than he can pay with a year of work. “Stop rough housing in hinata’s house, and oikawa it’s funny that you mention that Because didn’t we go out drinking because “iwa Chan” didn’t want to scramble your eggs ;0:0.” And with that spoken oikawas face did turn more red than hinata’s hair and suga sat there with a look of sheer victory.

Even though this remark isn’t veered at hinata awkwardly hides his face because despite want his job would make you think he is still a Virgin and no one but his close friends no this. He’s given up telling everyone that he is not a prostute, no matter what he says people don’t believe him, if anything he’s more of a really hot secretary that your dads trying to cheat with but the secretary only cheats away with your money not a one night stand. But there is another reason why he is embarrassed by this he’s the only member of the sugar baby’s hot babes club that’s in a relationship or actively stalking someone in oikawa’s case. If he had the opportunity he would give up this life and be a devoted stay at home dad for his kids that he wishes he had. Alas everyday he walks bye and there is still no souls mate waiting there. 

“HEY HEY HEY, me and Akashi plus kurro who kinda just third wheeled all the time are back, is that food I smell how come you never cook like this Akaashi?”

“Because every time I try you ask to help and YOU almost end up burning the kitchen, that’s why.” With that swift insult bokuto goes into one of his many mood swings and it’s up to his boyfriend to ignore him until just the right time to make him feel better.

With the notice of kurros name hinata noticed kemma sit up a little because despite his calm demeanor he’s head over heels in love with kurro and kurro of course knows this and torments kemma and kemma ignores kurro and there endless game of cat and mouse would be solved if they banged more than that one time that kemma refuses to admit happened 

“Ok now that’s everyone sit down I made breakfast.” Shouted daichi and everyone including suga noticed noya saying ok dad. But before they could eat there meal hinata, being the only not busy laughing at noya, sees daichi quickly grab suga for a kiss and when it quickly turns into a make out session he spouts “not in front of the kids.” Witch makes them both blush and makes hinata wish he had what suga had. 

He was out running to the store, he did this often because one it’s good exercise and two he feels he can be himself and to all the on lookers staring at him he’s crazy. But things suddenly take a turn for the worse when hinata has been surrounded by paparazzi. They take pictures and ask very probing questions about him and all of his friends. In way to get away from it all he jumps so high up in the air a cute raven boy stares at him and hinata catches his eye, the boy makes a tch sound and walks away. If hinata wasn’t striken with love he would be mad at this boy, but that could wait because first he need to escape the crowd.


	2. I wonder if this is what love feels like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and hinata have a short conversation and they both try to hide there feelings and fail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all written and it didn't save and now i need to cry

after answering questions fro the paparazzi he dashes to the super market but his mind is still there wondering why that boy looks so grumpy. He gets to the store eventually and makes a b line for the meat buns, and standing there serving them is that boy he saw on the street.

"Ummmmmmm can i get 10 meat buns please." As he looks up at this stranger he can get a good look at his body. hes got long legs with a notable firm muscles all, hes wearing the store uniform witch hinata thinks looks better than any of his expensive outfits, Hinata can see his tone chest with a noticeable six back, hes got a surprisingly long neck witch hinata thinks is very hot. And finally his face, his dreamy face there is a sharp chin and his eyes are a deep blue that hinata gets lost in and his hair his black and what looks like deep blue tints that match his eyes. And there is this smirk on his face that says im better than you witch pisses hinata off, why do the hot ones always have to be jerks.

the raven boy just nods his head in agreement and starts to shovel the met buns into a bag and then hands him a bag filled with the food that soon his friends would be destroying.

POV shift (i swear there wont be that many)  
kageyama

Kageyama walks in to his workplace and says hi to ukai his surprisingly really nice boss, but his mind isn't focused on works its back on the street with that human tangerine and his crowd of cameras. Hes about thirty minutes into work when that same small child walks with a really nice polo shirt and really expensive jeans of course these things drap his body withe their size. With that he gets a little flustered because it looks like boyfriend clothes and kageyama gets a little a jealous witch he swears is he because he doesn't have a boyfriend but in all actuality its because the thought of this kid being taken his making him sick with. The little boy ask for ten meat buns with is a lot he wonders if this small child can even carry ten meat buns, sadly instead of offering to carry him and the meat buns back home he just nods and starts shoveling them in bag. After hes done he hands the boy his bag that's around the size of his chest and promptly ask," you paying with debit credit or cash and would you like a receipt."

"credit please," and the boy hands him a card. "And i don't want a receipt thank you." And with that the boy with a slightly red face smiles and kageyama leaps out of chest and his face joins the boy with a slightly red tint. kageyama instead of asking the boy out he scans the credit card gives it back to him.

POV shift  
hinata

after that questable exchange at the store hinata is stumbling his way back to his apartment carrying a bag that's almost the size of him, He stumbles through the door and sees oikawa and suga talking witch always leads to bad things he places the meat buns on the table and both oikawa and suga are giving a devilish smile at each other. As if the meat buns summoned him noya appears followed by daichi then yamaguchi, kurro is pulling kemma to the table and bokuto would have been there first if he wasn't snuggling with akaashi on the sofa, they eventually get up and move to the table. "thanks shouyou, did anything interesting happen at the store." Suga said kindly like always, hinata wonders how someone can be so mischievous and kind at the same time daichi has it rough.

And as if to ruin the moment oikawa asks, " Yeah did you meet a boy you could barely make it through, i wonder if its from a limp or the meat buns." :? of course if he didnt know oikawa he would swear hes physic but he says this line ever time hinata goes anywhere but everytime it doesn't fail to make him flustered.

"well indeed i did he was the one that gave me the meat buns and everyone but oikawa wont be paying me back." Oikawa wasn't surprised about this at all, its how there exchanges usually go anyway. you see oikawa has generational wealth and hes the only one in the friend group that does, most of them come from nothing and had to work themselves up to be this successful, and oikawa is half the reason why most of them mad it this far. Most of the people in the friend have lived at his place at one time or another. Currently suga and daichi stay there to there to the dismay of daichi but he lets it slide. And when any of them offer to pay him back he refuses and says its a pleasure to help out the trash of this world. In this way oikawa is an anomaly, hes either incredible rude especially to the ones he doesn't like, but at the same time very kind to his friends, with a slight bit of teasing. 

after the lunch they all settle in when suddenly suga stands up and Oikawa looks at him with this devilish grin. "I have an announcement to make, We will be going to dinner so make sure to put on some nice clothes, Class dismissed." said suag all matter of factly and noya's and bokuto's face look disheartened when suga mentioned nice clothes but this doesn't stop noya from asking to bring asahi along witch suga promptly shakes his head in agreement and noya stats to text asahi to come hear and bring nice clothes for him and noya. bokuto struggles to find something to wear until akaashi picks out his outfit for him, Oikawa an Suga are going around making sure everyone is up to there standers and suga pays extra attention to daichi. Hinata walks out of his in blue jeans a orange and a black jacket and a white shirt. 

"Ok everyone is ready lets hit the road." with that statement everyone lives the hotel and piles into oikawa car and the rest pile into sugars and daichis car. They pull up to the restaurant and the hostess name card sasy Iwaizumi and Oikawa smiles slightly there was a reason he chose this restaurant

"Iwa-chan i see your workin this shift what a coincidence we must be destined to be together." Oikawa says trying his best to flirt with a very annoyed Iwaizumi 

"Do i need to get a restraining order in place."

"Calm down Iwa-Chan im here to eat (and this time not you)." And Iwaizumi leads them to there table and almost everyone notices Oikawa Give Iwaizumi his number and Iwaizumi takes it.

After a while of sitting and talking a familiar waiter walks up to the table and his name tag says his name his kageyama and hinata gasps.


	3. Is this a date or a coincidence...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Kageyama go on a date of some sort...

"Excuse me sir but can i take your order." Asked kageyama the waiter at there restaurant. Oikawa lets out a small sigh his disgust obvious in this person hinata thought he never met before the person that oikawa doesn't like hinata has a crush on.

"Aw Tobio-chan hows your day making enough money of course i can tip big if your inn need of charity." Said Oikawa and hinata thought to himself are they really on first name bases and Tobio what a name.

"I'm sorry for him him he doesn't get out mch now do you Oikawa." Responded suga with a hint of cruelty that doesn't happen usually. All of them and eventually agree with suga and they all take their turns ordering and when he gets to hinata they both blush a little and then fan them selves.

"Um ahaha excuse me sir what would you partake in to eat." says kageyama trying his best to look the least beat fluster Oikawa and Suga both get a grin on their faces and if suga helps plan it, it cant be to bad can it?

"Can i please get some SuShI." Hinata says cringing on the voice crack he left behind. Kageyama writes it down so fast that he has to rewrite it and at this Noya laughs a little bit to out load because it gets bokuto to laugh as well, and now the whole restaurant to look at them, Daichi gives them a stern look to make them shut up.

"So what was that all about Hinata you to know each other?" Ask suga and oikawa starts texting and then Daichi Noya and asahi phones all go with the ring tone and all the other phones vibrate except Hinata's.

"Just some guy that i met a little while ago no big deal."

"Hmmmm well he was kinda cute I wonder if hes dating someone?'

"I hope not," says hinata under his breath.

Suga just winks at him and then turns to talk to daichi. Eventually the food comes and instead of looking at him then oikawa and suga his friends eat there food with vigor and Hinata joins them. After a while Hinata gets and goes to the restroom and when he gets back to the table all there is a note and no friends.

'Dear Hinata i hope you enjoyed your meal but we had stuff to do so we left, tehe, i wish you the best of luck in getting home and don't even try to call an uber cause we have your phone, tehe once again, a little tip from me to you on the underside of this bill is 20 dollars give it to your hot waiter fellow and maybe you can convince him to drive you back and don't even try to do it to someone else, i know the manager and i convinced her to only let Tobio-chan drive you.

Love Oikawa  
p.s if you don't get home in an hour ill steal your sweatshirt i could use more tank tops.'

Honestly he should have expected as much but maybe some part of him really wanted this to happen, that's impossible sure he thinks Kageyama is cute an all but he knows nothing about him. Well he really has no other has option and some part of him really wants this to go to plan. "Um hello again so umm my friends left me and they took my phone and they that they arranged for you to give me a ride." as Hinata says this he pulls out his note from Oikawa and gives it to kageyama and extends his a little bit to long.

Kageyama grabs the note and reads it and cringes a little as he reads Oikawa happy go lucky writing and even scoffs as he reads the name. "Umm," is all he says and then walks into his managers office and then after a minute walks out with his jacket and keys "Ok my car is this way can you follow me." they leave the restaurant and Hinata has to take giant strides to keep up witch kageyama takes as a competition and then they're running to car. kageyama opens hinata door to be nice and hinata is stricken with a heat wave of some sort because his face is bright red. They both get in the car and they are on there way and to be honest its really awkward they both 'like like' each other you figure they would be on their first date but no, that is until hinata starts a conversation

"I WANT MILKSHAKES PULL OVER RIGHT NOW PLEASE!" Kageyama almost skids of the road in reaction to this sudden outburst but he manages to pull into the drive through without killing Hinata for killing him. after they get there order done hinata offers to pay and kageyama looks dumbfounded.

"If you had money why not just get a taxi BOKE." Hinata then starts to argue how its dangerous and like going to the restroom during a volley ball tournament. Eventually they finish their milkshakes and Kageyama drives hinata the rest of the way home. They pull out in front of his house and kageyama asks why hinata has this much money and hinata simple nods his head and only tells the boy not to look him up and for some reason he doesn't. And as Kageyama drives away he notices a piece of paper with numbers on it and words that say 

'that was fun lets do it again sometime ;)'

And Kageyama drives away happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support i've gotten on this make not seem like a lot but it means a lot to me!


	4. Really Suga your asking me for help planning your wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga sets a date for his wedding with daichi shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what i'm doing i've been to like 2 weddings so forgive me and i don't know if none of them should a dress or both of them should dresses. annnnnnnnnnd school starts tomorrow so yeah sad...

"dam it you made it back within the time frame, there goes my free clothes."

"Haha very funny and did you think about what would happen if i didn't make it back , what would you have done then OIkawa."

"lets put this scuffle to a rest and have hinata tell us what happened." asked suga and hinata agreed and started to tell them with sound effects and swoosh sounds included. He looked really happy thought everyone this is what he was like before all this happened. That random boy had such an effect on Hinata it knowing that everyone else was happy to.

"That's great and all Hinata but Daichi and I have an announcement we've finally put a date to this wedding we have 2 months time to finish the planning and chose our outfits." said suga and then he bowed for some reason and then daichi chuckled and everyone laughed Oikawa started talking about what he was gonna wear and what he was gonna do and if he should invite Iwaizumi and suga said he could so he did and then had to make his outfit match Iwaizumi's and hinata Oikawa was more stressed then Suga and Daichi combined. Eventually they all Daichi forced everyone out of hinata's house and then hinata went to sleep, and had dreams of kageyama tobio his waiter, the person who gave him meat buns and his friend.

3 Days latter everyone is at Oikawa's estate planning the wedding.

"Ok now that the pizza pockets are cooking we can get to business, Suga and Daichi we need to get your outfits soon so tomorrow your going dress suit clothes shopping you don't need to buy anything but you need to look, ok. everyone else help out where you can and please be mindful Furthermore Suga and Daichis parents will be here son to help with the guess list so please be respectful or i will kick you out." And then he sat down and low key everyone was shook about how serious he could be if only Iwaizumi could see him now he would be so shocked. They all started chatting about the layout of the reception and where they would do it and what color the flowers would be and more. until a knock happens at the door.

"Omg its happening stay calm stay fucking calm.'' and all of them look at the accuser and then chuckle and leave for the door. except for Kemma whos playing on his switch and kurro who is just sitting there petting his hair and soft smiles of aprovel can be seen   
from kemma.

Mom Suga shouts and then the door open and there's a smoke machine and music is playing suga's mom can make an entrance, and for that both OIkawa, Suga and Daichi clap for witch she promptly takes a bow. "Omg so cool i ... Akaashi why didn't you tell me such cool people exist any way HEY HEY HEY." 

"I like this boy, Suga why didn't you tell me you such great friends and are those pizza pockets i smell and this house you've been staying here and didn't invite me shame on you, Daichi you would have invited me wouldn't you, i bet that suga told you not to." And she made her way to kitchen put her bags down and sat. They all followed suit and Hinata went back to get Kenma and Kuroo and since it was hinata kenma went to the kitchen. 

"Ok Daichi text your parents to we can get this started or your gonna be deadchi." After one text Deadchi's mom shows up and apologizes for the inconvenience places her bag by the door ask if she should take off her shows and greets everyone very properly

"ok now that everyone is here lets start to plan the guest list," says daichi finally being able to take charge, And so they do, they start to plan the guess list making room for family and close friends, uncles and aunts, cousins and the works. until kenma says.

"Oh don't forget Kageyama with how much Hinata and he have been texting they may be the next ones to get married." With this Hinata blushed it is true that Hinata does spam him with text asking him to hang out or something but Kageyama always has to study.

"No that title belongs to me and asahi we call dibs so Bokuto and akaashi cant have it." Said noya very firmly.

After that they go back to planning for the wedding and rest of the day goes without incident Oikawa arranged to let both the moms to stay in his place because they wanted to be there for tomorrow, and for ever act of good there most be a bad and that bad comes in when they're all planning to leave and Oikawa goes with them saying that when suga and daichi are together it usually gets really noisy Daichi's mom is flabbergasted to say the least.

latter that night Hinata gets a text from kageyama saying that he barely passes his test and that was cause enough to celebrate and celebrating with his roomate Tsukishima is not fun. So they arrange a time to met up both of them put on somewhat nice clothes and get in their cars and drive to where the other should be. "Wait is that really car i thought you would roll here on some tiny tangerine."

"why yes it is and if your gonna be so mean i wont take you for a drive. BAKEYAMA.'' (i hope i that right but i probably didnt.) and with kageyama's face turns to somewhat of a scowl and says he's sorry and then makes a tch sound so hinata opens the passenger door and they drive off.

"so by the way my friend is getting married and your welcome to come. It will be even better if your there."

"Is Oikawa there?"

"Yes."

"UGHHHHHH. ok i will go"

Hinata drives and they talk and they get closer there only friends but to everyone else they look like their dating but there oblivious to each others feelings for eachother.


	5. Kageyama will you go with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is around the corner and Kageyama and Hinata's relationship blossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one, also thanks for the support. and if it feels like im rushing there relationship its just because they're so in love and not because i want to push something out today.

"Omg The wedding is in 7 days i can't believe this is happening Suga and Daichi are getting married im shooketh."

"i now right noya there wedding is gonna be like a vroom and shulsh and then they smooch."

That's not all will be doing right Daichi 'wink wink'."

"Suga not in front of the kids."

"Hahaha you do that so often it doesn't even matter."

"Oikawa really just be quiet i'm gaming."

"My little baby kenma can speak."

"I bet hinata and Kageyama are one step ahead of you."

"bokuto is that really necessary." 

Latter that evening Kageyama and hinata are chilling at hinata's house and kageyama is staying over because its the weekend and he needs all the time away from tsukki as possible. They both sit so close together that there practically on top of each other they both blush over the touch but neither of them move so they stay like that in great misseray. There thinking about the moment they were finally able to get this close.

Back to the day that hinata drove kageyama around.

Hinata places his hand over kageyama's while holding the steering wheel with the other.

"Hinata you boke my hand was there."

"well its my car so if don't wont my hand like that you can move yours."

Kageyama in turn does not move his hand so they sit like that.

over the next couple of weeks they both strive for each others physical touch. If Hinata was getting something out of the fridge kageyama would rub up against him they would blush and say sorry but move. Things like this happen all the time with Hinata and Kageyama, everyone assumes they'er dating. until one day where kageyama and hinata are together ontop of eachother on the couch.

Back to present day.

"Um kageyama would you like to go to suga and daichi ... weddingwithme."

"Um boke what was that last part."

"uggg lets go to the wedding together together."

"Is this your way of asking me out."

"Maybe.'

"Kageyama face turns red and he starts to scowl. Hinata jumps back and takes a defensive position Kageyama can barely mutter the word yes when hinata is back on top of him.


End file.
